The invention relates to an apparatus for leading the head end of a web over the rolls disposed in and/or between treating stations, and in particular feed, tension and guide rolls, with the air of guiding means disposed along the conveying path of the web.
In the course of their continuous passage through treating stations, paper, plastic and fabric webs are usually transported, guided and returned by a plurality of rolls in the station and also between successive stations. Bringing in the head end of a new web or pulling through a torn web then poses difficulties. This has heretofore been done by hand, the head end of the web being pulled over the rolls in the prescribed manner. However, performing this operation manually is complicated and time-consuming.